Best Prank Ever
by supernaturalmuse
Summary: The Twins are at it again and they are determined to make Hermione see how great their products are. Hermione however decides she will not only teach her favorite pranksters a lesson but have fun while doing it.
1. Chapter 1

Best Prank Ever

**Disclaimer: Me no owny the Harry Potter. J.K.R does and she would hex me if I claimed otherwise. **

**A/N: I just had to write this because it was driving me insane. I hope you like it. Oh yeah, Fred didn't die. The twin's middle names were borrowed from WeasleyForMe. It was all her idea. **

Chapter 1: Like a Crayola Box

Hermione stretched out on the spare bed in Ginny's room. It was actually amusing if one looked around. It seemed like they shared this room and grew up together. Hermione's books were stacked beside Ginny's Witch Weekly magazines. Ginny's broom lay on top of Hermione's old school trunk.

She smiled as she thought this. She loved her parents but the Burrow offered something they did not: siblings. She loved being alone sometimes but she also loved being surrounded by loving people.

Each person held a special place in her heart. Bill and Charlie treated her like a little sister. Bill kept his other brothers in line when they would border on pestering her and Charlie was a great person to confide in. Percy, who was once again welcomed into the family, was like a study partner and someone she could discuss her career options with.

Ginny was like the sister she never had. She was always there to talk about guys and make Hermione seem more girly. Ron, while a temperamental goof, was like a brother. They had attempted dating but the fighting only increased and the topic was never mentioned again.

The Twins held a particular spot in her heart. She often reprimanded their jokes and products but she knew the effort, planning, and brilliance behind them. She would never _tell_ them that but she thought it all the same. They were jokesters but they were also loyal, caring, and funny. She has become closer to them if only by their many attempts to prank her.

She groaned upon looking at her alarm clock. 8 o'clock. She liked being one of the first ones up. She rolled off the bed and picked up her things for her shower. She made her way to the bathroom and found it was empty. This would normally make her suspicious but her late night reading left her a little tired.

She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door oblivious to the two pranksters around the corner.

"Gred! She totally went in there. Phase one complete." George announced gleefully. They had been planning to prank her all summer but she somehow was able to stop or avoid all their products.

"Yes. On to Phase Two!" Fred whispered. The two snuck into Ginny's room. "Where's Gin?" Fred asked his brother. "She's with the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Couldn't-Be-Killed." They spotted Hermione's comb and put their joke one in place. It was able to be charmed to look like the original and the teeth of the comb each held a different color. When a person combed their hair with it, it would activate and the person's hair would then have rainbow stripes.

"She's going to kill us." George commented to his brother. They both loved angering their favorite prefect but for different reasons. "I know." Fred said already thinking of her pink cheeks and bright eyes. How her hair bounced when she was worked up and how… NO! He repeated to himself like a mantra, 'Must not think of little brother's friend.' But somehow the little mantra got an added, 'Nor how cute she is.'

They quickly escaped to the downstairs where everyone was finishing up breakfast. The Twins waited in anticipation.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and into her clothes and went into Ginny's room to finish getting ready. She combed her hair then made the bed. She gave herself an onceover before leaving the room and spotted the color. Her hair had as colors as a Crayola box. George Fabian Weasley and Fredrick Gideon Weasley. They were dead. More than dead.

They heard her stomping footsteps coming down the stairs and they could hardly wipe grins off their faces. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when realizing everyone was there, well all the Weasley children and Harry were.

She saw the eager expressions on the Twins faces and knew they were waiting for a reaction. She would not give them the satisfaction of a response. The table sat stunned for a minute before Ron exclaimed, "Bloody Hell, Hermione! What did you do to your hair?" which received him a slap upside the head from Ginny.

"Oh? You don't like it? I just want to try something out. Oh well." Hermione played it off and sat down between Charlie and Bill and across from the Twins. They gaped at her but quickly masked their surprise and started smiling. _Why the bloody hell is she not mad? I hope she doesn't do that long term anger thing. _George thought. _This is bad. Have we pushed her too far and now she's gone mental? God, she's going to kill us when she's back in her right mind. _Fred was thinking.

"I like it." Bill announced. "Me too. You fit in with us now. Bill has his earring, I have my tattoo and you have rainbow hair." Charlie said agreeing.

Across the table, Fred and George were already planning their next attack.


	2. Harmony

Best Prank Ever Ch.2 

Disclaimer: I own not the Harry Potter franchise.

**Chapter 2: Harmony **

"Okay, that didn't go as well as planned." George said sitting on his bed up in their room. "I know! She just took it in stride. We need something that will make her so mad she will have to say something." Fred agreed.

They began shuffling around boxes, looking for the perfect joke shop product to make Hermione flip. "Forge!" Fred yelled out happily. "What?" George said turning to face his twin. "Remember the One Kiss Lip gloss?" Fred asked holding up a tube of lip gloss. "Brilliant!"

"So we get Hermione to put it on and then she has the urge to kiss the first person she sees?" Fred said grinning. If he could be the first person she sees…. "Yes. Imagine her face when it's ickle ronnikins." George said laughing. Fred laughed too, actually imagining her face but when he thought of his little brother and Hermione kissing it made his stomach churn.

"What if it was.. I dunno, Me?" Fred asked lightly. "Even Better! I swear she's had a crush on you all these years." George said. They pulled their heads together trying to find a way to get Hermione to wear the lip gloss.

**Later that Day, **

"Hermione, just wear it. Mum told me it has built in sunscreen, smoothing balm, and changes color!" Ginny whined. She found a bag with some things for her and Hermione outside her door from her mum. "Fine Fine." Hermione said, giving in. She stuck it in her pocket and promised Ginny she was going to the bathroom to 'have a makeover.'

She waited in the bathroom for a while and finally just swiped on some of her own favorite muggle chapstick from home. Now, all she has to do is wait for Fred to come walking by. Little did they know that Hermione heard most of their little scheming session earlier. She smirked a very Slytherin smirk thinking of how she will backfire their little plan.

That's what she told herself anyways. The fact that she has wanted to kiss Fred since fourth year had nothing to do with it.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Hermione heard feet charging up the stairs and stepped out of the bathroom. Fred was laughing and his hair was disheveled. He looked positively adorable. She smiled at him and marched up to him. She was still holding her muggle chapstick in her hand so Fred saw it and assumed it was the trick kind.

Fred's demeanor changed from amused and mischievous to amused and anticipating. Hermione looked up in his eyes once before connecting their lips and saw the intensity she always wanted to see.

Their lips moved in perfect harmony and Fred drew her closer, never wanting to break his one moment with her. She reached up and wrapped her hands in his hair, hoping to never lose this contact she had dreamed of for so long. One of Fred's hands cupped her face while the other rested on the small of her back. Hermione lost herself in the sensation and felt her body become light. They finally broke away after a few minutes passed and the need for air become too much to overcome.

"Wow." Hermione said. Fred rested his forehead against hers and smiled in a contented manner. Hermione gave him another small quick kiss before saying, "You know Fred. I'll stick with my muggle lip gloss. It tastes good, don't you agree?" Her eyes danced with mischief and she went downstairs leaving him to work it out for himself.

Fred stood dumbfounded for a minute. Not only had his prank been ousted but he just snogged Hermione Granger… and she wanted to.

He felt an elatedness and jogged to his and George's room. George noticed the messy hair and pink cheeks that only came from two things: Running from their mum or snogging. "Well?" He asked his brother.

"That was the Best Prank Ever." Fred said.

**A/N: Okay, it was just a cute fluffy two-shot that I had to write. I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who read and reviews! **


End file.
